pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Glalie Asha
| Zdolność = Nieznana | Trenerzy = Ash | Miejsce = Wyspa Izabe | Obecnie = U Profesora Oaka | Debiut = ''Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, pada Snorunt'' | Złapanie = ''Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, pada Snorunt'' | Ewolucja = Rhapsody in Drew | Formy = Snorunt → Glalie |IleForm=2 |Form1=361 |Form2=362 |IleOdc1=15 odcinków jako Snorunt }} Glalie był piątym Pokémonem złapanym przez Asha podczas jego podróży po regionie Hoenn. Historia Hoenn Glalie raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ''Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, pada Snorunt'' na Wyspie Izabe jako Snorunt. Ash i grupa zatrzymała się w Centrum Pokémon ze względu na śnieg. Snorunt za nimi i ukradł Odznaki Asha. Ash, Pikachu i Corphish otoczyli go przy ścianie. Snorunt zamroził jedną z Odznak, rzucił ją w powietrze i uciekł z resztą identyfikatorów przy użyciu Podwójnego Zespołu. Zostawiał Odznaki jedna po drugiej, aby jego "gra" była bardziej interesująca. Po spotkaniu z Zespołem R, Snorunt zamroził Asha i wyszedł z Centrum przez okno. Ash podążał za nim i uderzyła w nich mała lawina. Snorunt zabrał go do jaskini. Po obudzeniu się Asha, Snorunt podaje mu jabłko i gdy Ash zaczyna ufać złośliwemu Pokémonowi, Snorunt ucieka w zamieć z czapką. Zanosi czapkę do Centrum Pokémon, a następnie prowadzi grupę do Asha. Później grupa prosi Snorunta o inne Odznaki, jednak zostaje z Pikachu porwany przez Zespół R. Snorunt szybko uciekł i uratował Pikachu. Potem nadal odmówił zwrotu Odznak, więc Ash walczył z nim, a następnie go złapał. Został wprowadzony do grupy innych Pokémonów na końcu odcinka, gdzie kontynuował dowcipy. W następnym odcinku, [[EP386|''Czy ja słyszę Raltsa?]], Snorunt dołączył do Maxa, aby zanieść chorą Ralts do Centrum Pokémon. Pierwsza walka Snorunta w Sali nastąpiła w odcinku [[EP387|''Przeznaczenie wielkiej ósemki]] przeciwko Juanowi. Walczył wraz z Pikachu przeciwko Sealeo i Seakingowi, ale nie był w stanie wiele zrobić, zanim został pokonany. thumb|left|Jako SnoruntW odcinku [[EP391|''Miłosne wyboje!]], Ash rozpoczął próby nauczenia go Lodowego Promienia. Ucząc się nowego ruchu, Snorunt wiele razy zamrażał ludzi. Wreszcie, w odcinku [[EP400|''Popis Drew]], Robert dał mu kilka rad, jak skupić się na ataku. Podczas walki z Zespołem R na Wielkim Festiwalu, Snorunt przekształcił się w Glaliego i pokonał ich nowo nauczonym Lodowym Promieniem. Glalie stoczył kilka bitew w Konferencji Ever Grande i okazał się dość potężnym w zespole Asha. W odcinku ''Pieśń zwycięstwa'' walczył w parze z Grovyle'em w walce przeciwko Clarkowi i jego Pokémonom, Quilavie i Charizardowi. Po tym, jak Grovyle został wyeliminowany, Glalie walczył z Charizardem jeden na jednego i ostatecznie wygrał. Później walczył z Misdreavus Katie i choć pokonał ją, Glalie również przegrał na skutek Więzi Przeznaczenia. W walce Asha z Morrisonem w odcinku [[EP407|''Wybieraj albo przegrasz!]] został wysłany do walki z Metangiem i po długiej walce wygrał mecz dla Asha. W bitwie Asha z Tysonem, Glalie został wysłany do walki ze Sceptilem Tysona, gdzie bitwa zakończyła się remisem. W odcinku [[EP410|''Na właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze]], Ash zostawił go w laboratorium profesora Oaka, zanim poszedł walczyć w Strefie Walk. Sinnoh Wrócił do zespołu Asha w odcinku [[EP651|''Spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi!]] na Konwaliową Konferencję. Kiedy zobaczył swojego trenera, zamroził go Lodowym Promieniem, którego Torkoal później rozmroził. W odcinku [[EP654|''Opanujmy właściwy ruch!]], Glalie pojawił się na szkoleniach Torterry i Infernape'a przed walką Asha z Conwayem. Glaliego nie zaobserwowano w udziale na Konwaliowej Konferencji. Seria Czerń i Biel Ponownie spotkał Asha na koniec serii Czerń i Biel w odcinku [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]], gdzie on i reszta Pokémonów Ketchuma zostali uwiecznieni na zdjęciu ze swoim trenerem. Osobowość i cechy thumb|Ash i GlalieW swoich pierwszych występach jako Snorunt, był bardzo złośliwy i kłopotliwy, ciągle robił figle Ashowi i grupie. Był bardzo energiczny i śmiał się ze wszystkiego, nieważne, czy jest to dobre, czy złe. Jednakże pokazał, że potrafi być poważny, mianowicie gdy uratował Asha przed zamiecią lub gdy zamroził trochę jagód, by pomóc Maxowi wyleczyć chorego Raltsa. Czasem wydaje się irracjonalny. Ruchy Dubbing Jako Snorunt Jako Glalie Ciekawostki *To jedyny Pokémon Asha typu czysto lodowego. *To jedyny Pokémon Asha z Hoenn, który nie wystąpił w sadze ''Battle Frontier. Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Snorunt i Glalie. Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Kategoria:Pokémony z anime